


You abandoned me

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e14 Escape from Earth-2, brain washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: It takes Team Flash a month to rescue Jesse and Barry. Believing that Team Flash abandoned him, Barry joins Zoom's side.





	You abandoned me

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

It’s been three days since Barry was thrown in this cell. When was the last time Zoom wasn’t beating him? Hell, when was the last time he wasn’t being fed slop? Well, at least he has company, if nothing else. Still, Barry missed the sunlight. If only his cellmate would stop the annoying, constant tapping on the walls of his cell, that would be great.

          “You know they’re not coming for you right? Harry only cares about his daughter. You, he couldn’t care less about.” Jay speaks from the outside of Barry’s cell. Barry looks up at Jay.

          “Maybe not, but I know that the rest of them do.” Barry protests. Jay scoffs.

          “Do they though?” He asks.

          “Of course, they do!” Barry shouts.

          “Really? Then why haven’t they come for you yet?” Jay asks. Barry sighs as Jay slips the slop in the cages for all the prisoners. It was later that night when Zoom goes into his cell, and twists his arm as hard as he can. Barry screams in pain when he breaks it, and that’s when Zoom injects him with the speed stealing serum. Barry screams in pain, and that’s when he passes out from the pain.

          “ _Stop_! Please! You’re hurting him!” Jesse pleads. Jay goes into her cell, and that’s when he twists her arm too. Jesse screams in pain.

          “Now, _you_ don’t heal as fast as he does. Don’t cross me again.” He growls.

          “Yes… sir.” Jesse speaks, fear in her voice as Jay leaves the place for the day. Barry wakes up sometime during the night to see that he’s still in his cell. Barry sighs. It’s been four days now. Barry blinks as he sees the slop that was waiting for him. Sighing, he eats it, waiting for his next beating. Soon enough, Jay was back.

          “Well, kid, it’s been four days now, do you still believe that they’re coming for you?” Jay asks.

          “Of course, I do! They have to be!” Barry spats. Barry blinks as Jay walks into the cell, and twists both of his arms this time. Barry’s vision slowly turns black as Jay injected him again.

          “Aw, don’t pass out on me yet kid!” Jay chuckles. Barry’s body didn’t obey. It was a week later of being in this cell that Barry was starting to lose hope. Maybe Jay was right, maybe they really have abandoned him, but wait. Jesse is still here, so they couldn’t have, could they?

          “Well, kid, it’s been a week now. Where is your precious team?” Jay smirks.

          “I don’t know. They must have closed the breaches.” Barry sighs. When a month passes and he’s still in the cell, that was when Barry knew that he’d been abandoned. Barry allows himself to cry for the first time in a month. How could they just abandon him like that? Hell, how could they just abandon Jesse like that? Didn’t they care about either one of them anymore?

          “Barry, please. Please don’t cry. They’re coming for us. I know it!” Jesse calls, trying her best to comfort him. Barry’s blood boils at that statement.

          “Wake _up,_ Jesse! We’ve been down here a month now! If they were coming for us, we would have been rescued by now. They _abandoned_ us.” He spats. If nothing else, at least the tapping guy had managed to escape. That’s something at least. Soon enough, Jay returns to Barry’s cell.

          “Let me be part of your team.” Barry pleads.

          “Is this supposed to be a joke?” Jay scoffs.

          “No, I want to join your team.” Barry demands.

          “And why on Earth would you want to do that?” Jay scoffs.

          “Because my team has abandoned me.” Barry spats.

          “If you do this, there is no going back. You will _not_ see your team, ever again.” Jay warns.

          “And I accept that. Please, let me be part of your team.” Barry pleads.

          “Barry, _no_!” Jesse shouts.

 “Silence.” Zoom growls, slowly letting Barry out of the cage.  Barry takes off the communication devices that were attached to his suit, making sure that Team Flash can’t track him.

         “Right away boss.” Barry smirks, and that’s when he joins Killer Frost’s side.

         “Gotta say, I never expected this.” She smirks, and that’s when they all ran to Earth-one. When Joe and the others got to Earth-two, they were relieved when they found Jesse.

         “Oh, thank God! Jesse you’re okay! Come on, let’s get you and Barry out of there!” Cisco exclaims. It was then that he sees tears pouring from her eyes.

         “Jesse? What’s wrong?” He asks.

         “Barry isn’t here anymore, he’s gone.” Jesse answers.

         “Gone? What the hell do you mean he’s gone?” Joe demands. If that monster killed Barry.

         “He’s gone. He joined Zoom’s team.” Jesse sighs.

         “No.” Cisco sobs.

         “No, no, no! Why the hell would he _do_ that?” Joe demands.

         “He thinks you abandoned him. Zoom has been brain washing him since he captured him.” Jesse sighs. Eventually Cisco manages to free her from the cell.

         “We have to get him _back!_ ” Joe demands.

         “I know Joe, but how do we know he’ll even listen to us?” Cisco sighs. It was then that he sees Jesse’s arm. It was twisted in a way that arms aren’t meant to be moved.

         “Oh my _God_! What did he _do_ to you?” Joe gasps.

         “He’s been torturing us down here every night since we’ve been down here.” She answers. Joe winces at that statement.

         “I’m so sorry, we should’ve come for you sooner.” Cisco sighs.

         “Never mind that, let’s go after Barry and talk some sense into him.” Jesse demands, and that’s when Cisco breaches them back to Earth-one. When they get back to Earth-one, Cisco breaches them to Star Labs, and that’s when Harry pulls Jesse in for a hug.

         “Oh! Jesse! I’m so glad you’re okay!” He exclaims. It was then that he realizes something: they didn’t come back with Barry.

         “Where’s Barry?” He asks, and that’s when Joe’s blood boils.

         “He’s gone! He joined up with Zoom because you took your sweet time getting those breaches open, which took a month to do, which caused him to think that we abandoned him!” Joe snaps.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
